


Кофе и коньяк

by GrafEnone



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrafEnone/pseuds/GrafEnone
Summary: Кафе, кофешоп, бар — бариста, бармен и посетители. Сборник драбблов в этом сеттинге. Будет пополняться, возможно.(Сборник АУ на тему https://i.imgur.com/MKwVad5.png)





	1. Yuri on Ice; Виктор, Юри

Юри не мог оторвать взгляда от движений его ловких рук. Узкие ладони с вычерченными косточками, просвечивающие вены, длинные пальцы, широкие предплечья — он закатывал рукава темной форменной рубашки до локтей, так что рассмотреть их было не трудно. На бейдже значилось имя "Виктор", и он был чертовски популярен. Полтора года назад, когда Юри впервые (не)посчастливилось зайти в это место, он еще носил длинные волосы, но вскоре остриг. Даже под пытками Юри не смог бы сказать, как Виктору шло больше, но с короткой стрижкой он смотрелся более взрослым, более серьезным, хотя бы пока молчал и не слишком широко улыбался, что случалось с ним совсем нечасто. Виктор умел и любил разговаривать, в отличие от самого Юри. Он весело болтал с каждым посетителем, который был готов увязнуть в бесконечной болтовне Виктора.  
Многие приходили сюда посмотреть на Виктора — многие, как и сам Юри. И посмотреть было на что: флейринг удавался Виктору превосходно. Его тело двигалось словно само по себе, так естественно, будто смешивать коктейли — и превращать это в шоу — было для него легко как дышать. У Юри перехватывало дыхание от одного взгляда на Виктора. Нельзя было быть таким, как Виктор — это было совершенно незаконно.  
Юри приходил в это место уже полтора года, и никак не мог остановиться, потому что одержимость Виктором лежала вне плоскости здравого смысла и реальной жизни. Он приходил сюда из раза в раз пялиться, как Виктор выделывает гениальные фокусы своими руками, и слушать его трескотню. Порой ему казалось, что он готов провести так пару вечностей.  
— Особый заказ, — подмигнул ему Виктор, когда, наконец, подошла очередь Юри. — Подарок для постоянного посетителя.  
На стаканчике фраппе с шоколадным топиком было размашисто написано имя: "Юри".   
И ниже — номер телефона


	2. Yuri!!! on Ice; Отабек, Юра

Юра нервно смотрел на наручные часы, постепенно раздражаясь все больше. Кажется, он опаздывал. Очередь первого попавшегося по дороге общепита с призывной табличкой "Кофе на вынос" совершенно не двигалась. Юра провел рукой по волосам и тряхнул головой, когда пряди щекотно коснулись скул.   
— Зашибись, — буркнул он себе под нос и официально забил на время. Вместо этого он осмотрел место, в которое попал: кофейня была обставлена в кремовых оттенках, на прилавках виднелись какие-то сладости вроде булок и кексов. Впрочем, Юру это не волновало. Сначала он рассчитывал взять американо или эспрессо, но теперь у него появилась возможность внимательнее изучить ассортимент.   
Когда он все-таки добрался до кассы, Юра уже определился:  
— Капучино, с собой, — отрывисто бросил он, и бариста за кассой поднял к нему голову. Лицо у него было смуглым и удивительно неулыбчивым для работника сферы услуг. Он назвал цену, и Юра автоматически вытащил карту, не в силах отвести взгляда от темных проницательных глаз. Они смотрели друг на друга, и у Юры неловко кольнуло в желудке, как будто внутри что-то отвалилось и ухнуло вниз; ему показалось, что время ожидания растянулось на целую вечность, бесконечное безвременье, пока он не мог выкарабкаться из плена чужого взгляда.  
— Ваш кофе, — внезапно сказал ему бариста, возвращая их обратно в кофейню из пространного космического ничего. Голос у него был каким-то гипнотически-низким, что Юра едва снова не завис. Он дернул плечом, резко кивнул, и отправился на выход.   
Воздух с улицы ударил по мозгам, и Юра отчаянно затряс головой, чтобы окончательно скинуть наваждение. Чем только черт не шутит!  
Телефон зазвонил как нельзя вовремя, и Юра закатил глаза, едва взглянув на дисплей: кто еще это мог быть, кроме Якова? Юра сбросил вызов и рысцой бросился к месту встречи.  
Бариста все не шел из головы, хотя Юра даже имени его не посмотрел...


	3. Yowamushi Pedal; Макишима, Тодо

Рабочий день подошел к концу, наступило время закрывать бар. В темном помещении не осталось даже парочки совсем уж пьяных посетителей, которые всего час назад валялись на диванах. Макишиме приходилось то и дело вызывать охрану, чтобы выпроводить таких, как они. Жаль, что это не работало в случае с Тодо. Тот, к слову, до сих пор сидел за стойкой, по-прежнему отвратительно довольный и улыбающийся.  
— Ну, так что, Маки-чан, — заговорил Тодо, — я знаю: завтра у тебя нет смены. Как насчет свидания?  
Этот вопрос Макишима слышал регулярно вот уже пару месяцев. Тодо был сравним только со стихийным бедствием. Макишима простонал про себя, но посторался выдавить из себя доброжелательное выражение лица:  
— _Уважаемый посетитель_ , — проговорил он сквозь зубы. — Сожалею, но бар уже закрывается. Я вынужден попросить Вас покинуть наше заведение.  
Тодо скорчил печальную гримасу и поджал губы:  
— Ну, Маки-чан! — гнусаво заныл он, у Макишимы сразу возникло желание закрыть уши руками, чтобы не слышать этого. — Ну, пожалуйста! В конце-концов, ты отказываешь мне уже два с половиной месяца, Маки-чан!  
Макишима только вздохнул про себя, выставляя протертые стаканы на коврик.  
— _Уважаемый посетитель_ , — снова начал он предельно вежливо. — Сожалею, но я не могу согласиться на Ваше предложение. Извините, но бар уже за...  
Тодо цыкнул, поднимаясь со стула, и прищурился в контрастном освещении бара, затем без слов развернулся и направился к выходу. Когда он вышел, Макишима позволил себе тяжело вздохнуть. Тодо никогда не напивался, не задерживал оплату (и, кстати, оплачивал до конца рабочего дня), он всего-навсего преследовал Макишиму.   
...Закончив с уборкой бара, Макишима переоделся и тщательно запер дверь.  
— Хорошая работа, Маки-чан! — раздался знакомый голос, едва Макишима сделал несколько шагов. Он замер и в голос застонал:  
— Черт возьми, Тодо! Ты вообще знаешь, что преследование — это наказуемое дело, а?  
— Да ладно тебе, Маки-чан, — заливисто рассмеялся Тодо. — Мне полагается награда хотя бы за упорство! Давай сходи покататься на великах!  
Макишима скептически сморщился; он был бессилен против такого натиска, он совершенно не понимал Тодо.  
А покататься на велосипедах тем временем было нечестно привлекательной идеей.


End file.
